The objectives of the proposed research project are directed toward gaining more understanding of the biology of teratomas. We will use newly developed inbred strains of mice with high susceptibilities to teratocarcinogenesis in the testis and ovary to study genetic and environmental factors involved in the neoplastic potential of male primordial germ cells, oocytes, and undetermined embryonal cells.